


Werewolf worries

by Jimjamjiminnie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimjamjiminnie/pseuds/Jimjamjiminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say that Caboose is a werewolf, but honestly? Idiot who occasionally turns into a giant puppy is probably a better label. The word werewolf just makes it sound so much more intense, and let's be honest, not a single person has ever used that word to describe Caboose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf worries

You could say that Caboose is a werewolf, but honestly? Idiot who occasionally turns into a giant puppy is probably a better label. The word werewolf just makes it sound so much more intense, and let's be honest, not a single person has ever used that word to describe Caboose. The guy may accidentally hurt (kill) people sometimes, but he's never done it intentionally, and it's the same when he's a wolf. As a human Caboose is already big, lovable and strangely strong so the only difference from him on a full moon to any other day is some fur (and maybe a tad more licking). So it makes it easy for everyone to just forget about it. Or not forget –just push it to the back of their minds, and that's completely fine because everyone already knows about Caboose's little dog problem. Everyone but Wash. Who they all forgot to inform. Oops.

Wash likes to think of himself as prepared for anything. For better or for worse he _**was**_ a freelancer, and he has seen plenty of shit. But the massive wolf with glowing blue eyes chasing it's tail outside of base? Wash is **definitely** **not** ready for that. He has to double take, because surely it isn't actually there. All those horror movies Tucker always has on are just getting to his head, but no. When he looks back it's still there. Still a _massive wolf with glowing blue eyes chasing it's tail_. Maybe he's finally lost it. There is no other reasonable explanation for what he's seeing.

He briefly considers going to ask someone if they can see it too, but before he has time to decide, it spots him. It looks everything _but_ vicious with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth and the closest thing he's ever seen to a smile on a canine. Still, that doesn't mean he is going to let it any where near him. He can't help but feel ill prepared for this encounter, wishing he had put on his armor or even just brought a weapon bigger than his measly pocket knife. Wash glances back to the base entrance, he could make it for sure, but he doubts doors would do any good to stop the wolf from chasing after and he would be leading right into his teammates. So far the wolf hasn't shown any signs of aggression, and it hasn't made any moves towards him, seemingly acknowledging Wash's displeasure.

Wash, no longer wanting to wait around for the wolf to make a move, radios Tucker.

“Tucker are you there?” He asks in a low tone, keeping his eyes on the wolf.

“Yeah, but I'm a little busy –Take that! Blue shell bitch! Kicking Church's ass Mario Cart.” Church grumbles in the _background._

“This is important, I need you to bring me a gun. Quickly, and make sure you're wearing your armor.” Tucker seemingly senses the urgency of the situation and the games music stops.

“Okay?” There's shuffling as he gets up. “What's going on?

“There's a wolf outside.” The shuffling stops and Tucker pauses.

“Is it really big?”

“Yes wh-”

“And does it have blue eyes?”

“How did yo-” There's a sigh and Wash can just barely make out Tucker mumbling something to Church. “Hello? Mind filling me in?”

“We'll be out there in second.” Almost as soon as Tucker cuts off transmission both he and Church are outside. No gun in sight, or armor for that matter. Wash barely has enough time to ask what they're doing, before his eyes widen in horror as Church _calls it over_. But that can't be right because he says Caboose, and that clearly isn't him. Confusion aside, Wash readies himself for a fight. One that doesn't come. The wolf tumble into Church and all Wash can think of is how the wolf will undoubtedly rip him apart, but instead there is a lot less teeth and lot more nuzzling. Never once has he been so confused in his life.

“Wha- I don't-” Tucker laughs and Wash realizes his face must look ridiculous, but he could care less. He just really wants to know what the hell is going on.

“We may have forgot to tell you something” Tucker says once he manages to stop laughing.

“Caboose is a werewolf” Church states from his place on the ground once he manages to push the fur ball off of him.

“Oh” Is all he replies, dumbfounded by the situation. He wants to point out that werewolves don't exist, but he doesn't have a better explanation for it, so he just nods. The wolf –no Caboose seems to take this as the perfect time to give Wash his affection. Which is just nice way of saying tackle him to the ground and licks his face until he's covered in drool. Or also known as, the reason Wash prefers cats.

 


End file.
